The 'Great' Outdoors
by Moving-at-the-speed-of-Alli
Summary: Sakura's friends and Kiba's friends are sent to camp for 3 months. It's hate at first sight for these teens and when there's a competition they will stop at nothing to beat the other. Kibasaku, Narutohina, Shikaino, Nejiten, and Sasu?
1. camping trips are fun!

**I'm soooo sorry!!!! I'm writing this earlier than I planned because I'm going on a road trip to washington(I live in california) an I can't type for 5 days!!! When I get back I'll write more!!!!!!! But here's the winning story THE GREAT OUTDOORS!!!!!!!!!!**

_beep_

_beep_

_beep_

_beep_

_beep_

_beep_

_beep_

_bee-_

BAM!!!

Sakura raised her fist from the pile of plastic known as her alarm clock. Sakura always broke her alarm clocks, so her mother bought millions of alarm clocks, which Sakura would just smash with her unartural strength. Sakura slowly got up and sluggishly made her way to the bathroom. Sakura was about to turn on the faucet when-

"SAKURA, INO-CHAN AND TENTEN-CHAN ARE HEEEERRRRRREEEEEEE!!!!!"

Sakura moaned grumpily as she realized that today was the day hen they would go to Camp Konoha(clever name, eh?)

Sakura climbed downstairs where she saw a very impatient Ino and a bored looking Tenten. Ino had a white tanktop with brown stripes and a white skirt and a brown belt.Her shoes were white slip on vans. Her long blonde hair was in a high ponytail. Tenten's outfit was more on the tomboy side. She had a red sweater and baggy green and yellow jeans.She had red and white adidas. As usual she had her brown hair in two buns at each side of her head.

"UUGGHHH!!! FINALLY!!!" Ino said leaping up to her feet.

Ino glanced at Sakura and fumed.

"FOREHEAD, WHY AREN'T YOU DRESSED!!!!!GET DRESSED!!!"

"Fine, fine, just wait up" Sakura mumbled rushing upstairs to leave a PMSing Ino with poor Tenten. Sakura climbed up the stairs to he room.

A few minutes Sakura came out wearing a pink dress with a white sleeveless hoodie over it. Her hair was let down, but she had a red headband on. She hauled down two large suitcases. She wore pink DC's.

"FINALLY!!LET'S GO!!!!!" Ino cried leaping to her feet once again.

"Bye mom" Sakura said giving her mom a quick hug.

"Bye Sakura!! Be good!!! Bye Ino, Tenten have a good time!!" Mrs. Haruno said as she watched the three girls pile inside Ino's mom's car.

"So where are we going now?" Sakura asked as Ino's mom drove them.

"We're going to Hinta-chan's mansion." Tenten replied without looking up from her PSP.

"Yeah, I hope we could fit her bags..." Ino sighed heavily.

"Why?? How many bags did you bring now???10?? 18??" Sakura asked sarcastically.

"I brought 24, for your information!" Ino casually as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"How many you bring Tenten?" Sakura said darting her eys towards Tenten, who was STILL playing.

"I brought one" she answered simply. Ino rolled her eyes and crossed her rms.

"Really, ten-chan, how will you survive with only one bag of perfume, lipstick, mascara, lipgloss, tank tops, skirts-"

"I can, and I wil"

"But-"

"AHEM!"

"WHAT Sakura"

"We're her Ino-pig"

Ino immediatly shut up and stepped out of the car.

Tenten and Sakura followed her to the gates of the Hyuuga mansion.

The guard let the girls enter the 'house'.

"HINA-CHAN!!!!!" ino screamed loudly, her voice echoing.

They soon heard a yelp and scurrying. Hinata appeared in a smmer dress. It was pink and went past her knees. She had white mary janes, and her hair was like Sakura's but she didn't have a headband.

A tall butler followed Hinata as she stepped out. He carried two large suitcases.

Ino, Tenten, Sakura greeted her and trooped out the mansion.

They put hinata's bag's in the trunk and they sped off.

The girlswere dropped off at the bus stop, which was 27 miles from their homes.

The girls struggled with their luggage, except for Tenten. Unluckily Ino had to deal with the 24 bags she brought.

"YOU GOD DAMN BAGS!!!!! WHY DON"T YOU BURN IN HELL!!!!!!UUUGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Ino shrieked hystarically, dropping onher knee's in defeat.

Sakura rolled her eyes and watched her friend glare and bad mouth her luggage. Tenten laughed when ever Ino kicked her luggage in rage. meanwhile Hinata tried to calm Ino down.

"I-I-I-Ino-c-c-ch-ch-cha-chan, please...c-c-calm down.." Hinata whispered poking Ino's arm gently.

Ino stopped and started breathing very heavily.

"Thanks, Hin-ata-" ino said out of breath

Hinata smiled and helped Ino pick up the mess she made.

"aawwww, the baby needs help picking up her messy wessy!!"

The four friends turned around and saw the one and only Ami and her possie of Kasumi, Fuki, and Kin.

"What do _you _want, Ami" Tenten hissed getting up and glaring at the evil girls.

"We want to bother you" She said evily.

"YEah like that'll ever happen.."SAkura murmured.

"Yeah, you're right..I would never waste my time on a boar-"

Ino scowled

"a pink haired freak-"

Sakura glared

"a wanna be guy-"

Tenten took out at least 12 kunais.

"and a spineless chicken"

Hinata wimpered.

"Don't you dare say that sbout Hinata-Chan" Ino screched.

Tenten growled and tackled Ami.

Kasumi rushed to Ami's aid, but she was stopped by a pissed of Sakura.

Ino rushed at Fuki and puched the thing she called a 'face'.

Kin walked up to Hinata, with an evil smirk.

"Huh, I get the chicken"

Hinata smirked too "awww, too bad" she said taking a crowbard out of her suitcase.

Kin's eyes widened as she felt something cold and hard on the side of her face.

**I'm sssooo sorry for making it short!! I'll make the other one's longer!! R &R!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. on the bus

**I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in a while!!!!!!!!! Please forgive me!!!!! I'll try to make this one longer...I'll **_**try**_

**Any who enjoy!!!!!!**

**-----**

"NO Hinata, STOP!!" Sakura screamed while tightening the grip on the smaller girl's arms.

For half an hour Hinata chased Fuki, Kasumi, and Ami around with a heavy crowbar. (A/N I said _crowbard_ in the last chapter XD )

Ino was trying to maintain her friend's luggage but she couldn't keep track of all 29 bags (Hinata had 2, Sakura had 2, Tenten had 1, and Ino had 24 X3)

Tenten was currently trying to pry the crowbar out of Hinata's grasp.

Hinata well...lets say she had better days...(I'm scared!!!!! DX)

"YEAH, YOU BETTER RUN BS!!!!!!!!!" Hinata screamed at the fleeing Ami, Fuki, and Kasumi.

And Kin was still knocked out (Like anyone cares...)

"Hinata, It's ok now" Tenten said, finally pulling the crowbar from a raging Hinata. "Geez Hina, I never know you acted like that..." Sakura said breathing heavily. "Uuuugghhh, guys a little help" Ino whined trying to stand all the fallen suitcases. The other girls walked up to their own luggage and picked it up. So poor Ino was left their trying to check if she had brought all of her luggage.

"Ok, clothes, make up, clothes, clothes, make up, clothes, towels, toothbrush, clothes-" Sakura and Tenten both sweat dropped and Hinata was still trying to cool down.

"Ino, didn't you check all of your stuff before you left..." Sakura asked. "If I checked it there then I wouldn't be able to check it here, now would I" Ino cooed as if she was talking to a 4 year old.

Sakura and Tenten sweat dropped again.

After a few minutes the bus finally arrived. Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten all put their bags into the compartment and piled into the bus. It was already full due to the fact that they were the last stop.

Before the bus driver closed the door he turned around at the girls.

"Aye!!! Ain't she comin' " He said lazily, waving his hand toward the door. The girls looked out the window and saw Kin...who was still knocked out.

Sakura snickered at the other girls and replied "Oh no!!!!!! She just came to say good bye!!!" Ino and Hinata started giggling like crazy while Tenten just smirked.

The bus driver shrugged, closed the door and started driving...leaving Kin knocked out on the sidewalk.

-----

"Hurry the crap up Naruto!! The bus has been waiting for 38 minutes!!!!!" Kiba screamed hotly. Naruto marched down the stairs and glared at Kiba. He was carrying 5 bags, 3 of them were Kiba's and the other two were Naruto's

"Why the FK should I carry your stuff!!!" Naruto replied dropping the bags.

"Cuz I said so!" Kiba hissed grabbing Naruto by the collar.

"ARF!!!!" Akamaru barked snapping at Naruto.

Naruto nodded his head rapidly and picked up his and Kiba's belongings.

"Huh, troublesome" Shikamaru mumbled lazily as he stood up and lifted his bags.

"Tch, finally" Sasuke said cooly as he picked up his luggage. The five boys, plus Akamaru, marched out the door and into the bus that was oh-so patiently waiting outside. As the stepped into the bus they swear they heard the bus driver say something about running their very expensive cars over with his large crappy bus.

The five boys piled into the very end of the crowded bus.

"Geez" Naruto complained rubbing his back. "Your stuff is heavy Kiba...is all of this stuff important?"

"Stop complaining, god you sound just like my mother.." Kiba snorted bluntly "and yes all of those things are important"

Kiba grabbed his bag and began unzipping it (god that sounded gay XP)

Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto leaned towards the bag to get a better view.

The 18lb bag was filled with...pranking stuff. Sasuke scowled and returned to his seat, mumbling something about idiots. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and murmured his catchphrase. Naruto...well Naruto was taking this better than the other two boys.

A ginormous grin spread across Naruto's face. "KIBA, I LUV YOU!!!!!!!!" he screamed placing his hands on his cheeks.

"..."

"..."

"..."

The entire bus looked at Naruto and Kiba.

Even the bus driver looked at them strangely.

"He's an idiot, NOT gay" Shikamaru said grumpily. Everyone else relaxed and turned away.

Kiba turned his attention back to Naruto who was still having his "moment".

"You. Are. So. Dead" Kiba growled menacingly, his fist clenched.

"Uh oh" Naruto squeaked pathetically before squealing like a little girl (no offence to any younger girls reading this...)

Kiba drew back his fist, ready to punch Naruto, but luckily Naruto leaped out of the way.

"AAAUUGGHHHH, YOU MORON" Kiba howled chasing Naruto around the bus.

Sasuke and Shikamru just stared.

"You gonna help him"

"No, you?"

"Too troublesome"

-----

Sakura was listening to Ino babble about how crappy the bus was and how her luggage would get messed up on the way to the camp...again.

"-These windows are covered in dead flies and bird shit, and these seats are-"

"Old and have rips on them, yes Ino I heard you the last...69 times" Sakura said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah AND there are no boys at the camp!!!!!!" Ino whined.

"So, they're in a camp nearby" Sakura retorted.

Ino scowled and replied "well we won't see them everyday"

"But we'll see them most of the time"

"No we won't-"

"ino, did you read the brochure"

"No, but-"

"Exactly it specifically says that we will be doing camp 'activities with them"

"..."

Finally ino shut up. Tenten was currently sleeping and Hinata was reading a very thick book. Ino pulled out a small mirror and started fixing her precious hair. Sakura rolled her eyes. Her friends were very...different. Usually friends liked the same thing, and don't get me wrong the 4 girls had some similar interests. But overall the girls really belonged in separate cliques.

Ino was the popular pretty girl. She was the stereotype cheerleader, she cared far too much about her looks and sometime she would bully people, including her friends. Ino was pretty but she would always cover her face with make up, which Sakura thought made her look like a bit of a slut, her clothes were way too tight for Sakura's liking. Ino's appearance totally screamed CHEERLEADER. The 2 were good friends with many differences, but one difference made the girls look like opposites. Ino was boy crazy. She would ramble on and on about some guy she thought was cute, and then ends up liking a new guy the next week. Ino was a fan girl. Sakura on the other hand didn't care much about boys. She would play games with boys when she was younger, but after she turned 8 she never 'hung out' with a guy unless it was one of Ino or Tenten's boyfriends.

Tenten was very different from Ino. Some people would call their 'type' enemies. She was a jock. While ino was a girly cheerleader, Tenten was a tough tomboy. She liked playing sports like basketball or soccer. Tenten was very anti-girly. The girl was extremely pretty, but she always acted ...boyish. She used to hang out with guys before she met Sakura, ino, and Hinata. She hates Ino's cheerleading friends. A lot. She also hated it when people would laugh at her because she wanted to play with the guys. She was very tough and people never wanted to piss her off, unless the wanted a beating, from a girl.

Then there's Hinata. She was the sweet shy kind of girl. She never cussed and she was never rude to anyone. She was even a vegan because she couldn't imagine animals being food. She is what some would call a pushover. She was very bashful around people other than her friends. Ino and the other girls usually had to stand up for her. But she was incredibly scary when she was mad. She was shy and sweet on the outside, but she was tough and merciless on the inside.

Finally Sakura. Sakura was very pretty and was usually hit on by random guys. She was prettier than Ino too. Sakura wasn't like a cheerleader, she was defiantly nicer. She was sweeter than a jock, and she was defiantly braver than Hinata. She was smart, pretty, and was NOT interested in guys. She could fit in with any clique. She was a people person. She could get along with everyone.

Or so she thought.

-----

**Sorry for making this one sucky and boring!!!!!!!!! I tried to make it longer than my usual 850 word chapter!!!!!!!**

**PLZ review!!!!!!**


	3. cabin 25's challenge

**HIYA!!!! I'll try updating earlier than I usually do!!!**

**Just to let you know...**

**COUPLES:**

**KibaSaku**

**NaruHina**

**ShikaIno**

**NejiTen**

**Sasu...no one I really don't like Sasuke, sorry Sasuke fans!!! But don't worry he'll play an important role in the story!!**

**Disclaimer: I don NOT own NARUTO, but I DO own the plot**

**-----**

"Ino, get up" Sakura said annoyed, yanking Ino's platinum blonde hair. Ino growled hotly and jumped to her feet.

"WHAT!" She shrieked, causing everyone to look at her. Ino paused for a second realizing what she had done and chuckled nervously.

"Ahahaha...I'm just gonna sit down now..." she laughed obviously embarrassed. As soon as everyone turned around Ino turned to Sakura.

"What the _hell_ was that for" she hissed slouching grumpily into her seat.

Sakura smirked and faced Ino.

"I happened to do that because we're here" she replied, making Ino feel stupid. Ino crossed her arms and huffed.

Then she smiled and said "well then, let's go" Ino started marching out the bus.

The three other girls sweat dropped and soon followed. The girls got their stuff and looked at the camp. There were about 30 cabins. Some up on hills and near the lake, and some far from water and next to latrines. The lake was big and the girls' camp had half of the lake. The other side belonged to guys' camp.

There was a mess hall, offices, and a small pier on the lake.

The girls stopped 'admiring' the scenery and walked over to a woman with blonde hair and enormous breasts.

"Girls, over here!!" She said loudly. Soon all of the girls surrounded her and were listening carefully.

"Ok, I'm Tsunde your camp councilor. As you know you will be having activities with the other camp AND you will be sharing a lake. Your Activities uniform is gold and red, as well as our flag-" Tsunde pointed to a sleeveless shirt that was gold and red and shorts that were red, and flag with red and gold stripes " You will get a specific cabin leader for a specific cabin, so choose wisely." Tsunde said looking back at all the other girls. "You will be in a cabin of four, so pick your partners when I'm finished speak-" As soon as Tsunde said that all of the girls started whispering and running over to other girls. Hinata, Ino, Sakura, and Tenten huddled closer to eachother to show other girls they already had partners.

"Girls girls- GIRLS I SAID AFTER I WAS DONE!!!!!" Tsunde boomed, making all the girls jump.

"God some people just..."Tsunde grumbled her hand on her face "Ugh... just go with your group to Shizune-"She pointed to a woman in an office who was sitting behind a small desk holding a pig. "and sign up your groups and get a key."

"I'm gonna sign us up, you guys stay here" Tenten announced as she strode over to the desk. Hinata stared at the other to girls silently. Don't get me wrong they were friends but Hinata was closer to Tenten then the other two. She watched the two girls giggle and tell gossip. Like normal girls.

Sakura saw Hinata staring at them so she decided to talk to her.

"So Hinata which cabin do you want to be in?" she asked in a friendly tone.

"Yeah!! Which?" Ino piped up, smiling oddly.

"U-u-uh...I-i-i g-guess one w-w-with a view w-w-would be n-n-nice" Hinata inwardly slapped her self for stuttering.

"YEAH ME TOO" Ino and Sakura squeled at the same time

"_and_ a view of the guy's camp would be nice!!!" Ino added. Sakura just smirked and rolled her eyes.

"I hope I meet a cute guy" Ino gushed.

"Eh" Sakura shrugged "I don't really care, you can have them"

Ino smiled "thanks" she chirped.

"So-what about _you_ Hinata" Sakura said smiling slyly.

"_yyyyeeeeeeaaaaahhhh_" Ino teased smiling at Hinata too.

"U-u-u-"

"HEY!!! I have the key!!"

The three girls whirled around and saw Tenten jogging toward them.

"YAY!!!!!! Let's GO" Ino cried grabbing her 20+ bags.

"Which cabin is it" Sakura thought out loud.

Tenten smirked and closed her eyes.

"Well, all I have to say is Ino is going to _love _me for picking this one"

"Oh no" Sakura said her eyes widening.

"Oh yes" Tenten said her smirk turning into a smile.

"OH YEAH!!!" Ino said pumping her arm enthusiastically.

"Ugh...we get the view of the guys" Sakura said monotone.

"and we get to be near the lake, on a hill" Tenten added making the girl's eye's widen.

Hinata blushed a dark red. "G-g-guys" she said out loud.

The three girls looked at her and smiled evilly.

"Why are you so red"

"Yeah WHY?"

"Why, does it matter if I took the cabin near the _boys cabin_" Tenten said emphasizing 'boys cabin"

Hinata timidly she her head, turning even redder.

Sakura smile turns sympathetic.

"Don't worry Hina, we were only teasing you"

Hinata sighed and smiled.

"Yeah, you looked so worried" Ino giggled.

"So...here we are" Tenten said pulling out the key. "Cabin 25"

The girls looked at the cabin.

"Oh"

"My"

"God"

"..."

(Try and guess who said what!!)

-----

"Uggggghhhhhh!!! We're finally here" Naruto screeched stretching his arms and bouncing up.

Kiba slowly opened his eyes. All of the guys were standing and piling out of the bus.

"C'mon Kiba, let's go get our other stuff." Naruto said loudly, poking Kiba.

"I'm going, I'm going" Kiba replied getting up and going outside. As soon as he went out he let Akamaru inspect the new territory. The camp was big and had a giant lake, which they had to share with the girl's camp. There were about 40 cabins. There was a building with a crappy sign that read mess hall, some offices, and a pier.

Kiba snorted and grabbed his belongings. A man with long white hair was holding a megaphone said

"Guys get your butts over here"

Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji walked into the crowd that surrounded the man.

"Ok guys I'm Jiraiya, your Camp couciler. You'll see your cabin leaders when you get your cabin assigned" All the guys groaned " Shut up shut up, fine- you can pick your group-OF FIVE. After you get your group ,OF FIVE, you will go to Ebisu, who will give you your key, our activity uniform-"He lifted a silver and blue T shirt and blue shorts "will be worn ONLY during our activities with the fellow camp. NOW get your keys!" he rushed shooing them away.

"I don't get the key" Naruto said

"If you get the key you get to pick the cabin" Sasuke said coldly "Dobe"

"I'll get the key" Kiba said with a perverted smirk.

Naruto smiled and said "get the one near the girl's cabins"

Sasuke snorted.

A few minutes later(I don't wanna go through their conversation)

Kiba walked back with a silver key in his hand.

The guys followed Kiba silently, except for Naruto.

"Which cabin did you get? Is it near the girls? Is it near the lake? Is it next to the bathrooms?" Naruto kept on talking along the way.

Finally the guys reached their destination. Cabin 25 (coincidence? I think NOT) Naruto's eyes lit up as he saw the cabin.

"oooooo" He gaped "It..._huge_"

"You can thank me later" Kiba said sarcastically. He took out the key and opened the door.

The guys stepped inside and saw a man with silver hair and a mask, reading make out tactics. The guys sweat dropped and entered. the man looked up. "Oh, you must be my group" he said Looking back at his book. "I'm Kakashi...and you guys are...?" He said still looking at his book.

The guys looked at each other.

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"Inuzuka Kiba"

"Nara...Shikamaru"

"Hyuuga Neji"

"...Uchiha Sasuke"

There was silence.

Naruto looked at the guys knowing only he was going to break the awkward silence.

"Sooo.. where are the bedrooms"

(The cabins have rooms like bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, kitchen...)

"Down the hall the rooms with the numbers 1, 2 ,3,4,5.."

"Oh...ok" Naruto said rushing towards the rooms with the other guys behind him.

Kakashi still sat in the living room.

"Weirdos"

-----

The four girls stood their, their mouths open.

"Wow...Tenten...next time we come here...your picking the cabin" Sakura said her mouth still wide open.

"..." for once Ino was speechless.

"_AHEM_...well...I guess we should check it out" Tenten said amazed at the cabin that she chose. The cabin was the size of a two-story house, in fact, it _was _two stories.

Tenten unlocked the door and stepped inside. The cabin was HUGE! The girls decided to check out down stairs first. It had a living room with brown wallpaper, wooden floor, a flat screen TV, three leather couches, one stereo, a large window, a small coffee table, with a gold and red rug underneath. The kitchen was bigger than the living room. It had white walls and white tile floor. It had a refrigirator, a microwave, a toaster, an oven, a stove, two sinks, and cabinets filled with plates, spoons, forks, cups, and knives. The bathroom was white and had a GOLDEN TOILET , a bath tub , a shower, and 4 automatic sinks(you know the one you put your hands under ad it turns on), towels, two large cabinets filled with toothpaste, NEW toothbrushes, soap, shampoo, conditioner, suntan lotion, lotion, ect.

The girls then ventured upstairs. There was another bathroom that was even bigger than the other. it had the same things, except this bathroom had a hot tub too. The bedrooms all had white wallpaper and red carpet. The rooms also had a walk in closet, a TV, a computer, a chandelier, queen-sized beds , and a balcony.

The girls were surprised that a camp would have so much money. "It's almost as big as my house..." Ino said admiring the 'cabin'. The girls were about to turn on the TV when they heard a loud knocking on the door. The girls looked at each other timidly before Tenten got up and opened the door.

A woman stood there, she had messy black hair that was carelessly tied up in a pony tail. She was about the same height as Tenten, who was seventeen. She had on the 'activities' uniform.

"Hey are you guys-"she looked at a piece of paper "Hareno Sakra, Tentan, Hooga Hinta, and Ramanacka Inu?"

"Uh, actually it's Tenten-" tenten said slowly.

"Yamanaka Ino"

"Hyuuga Hinata"

"and Haruno Sakura"

The woman looked at the girls and said " So you're MY group"

"Yeah"

"Duh"

"Y-y-yes"

"Uhh, sure"

"OK!" the woman said loudly I'm Anko, your cabin leader"

"Soooo...now what"

"I think we have an activity at 4 to 9:30"

"With the guys"

"Yep"

"cool"

"Yeah, cool"

The five of them just sat there in silence.

Three minutes later

Anko came out of the kitchen with at least 50 bags of chips. The girl watched Anko dump the chips on the table. Ino stared horrified at the amount of food in front of her. Sakura and Hinata stared at the pile of food suspiciously, while Tenten just raised an eyebrow.

"Ok you guys this is how you play..." Anko said pointing at the food. "Each of us will eat ten bags. If you finish first without puking you get to pick your room first and you don't need to clean the mess we'll make. Second place gets to pick the next room and doesn't need to help clean. Third gets top pick the next room but NEEDS to help clean up. Fourth cleans up, picks the fourth room, AND runs around in the BOYS CAMP screaming at the top of her lugs while being recorded for 30 seconds" Ino yelped, Sakura gaped, Hinata gasped, and Tenten smirked "AND last place needs to help clean up, wash our clothes and dishes PROPERLY for the week, picks the last room, and runs around in her UNDERWEAR in the BOY CAMP screaming 'I LIKE GIRLS' while I record you for 30 seconds. AND remember you only have one minute".

Tenten looked pleased. She knew Ino wouldn't be able to hold in that much food. Ino looked devastated, but determined, Hinata looked confident, but she was shaking slightly. Sakura smiled calmly and looked at Anko, who had a determined grin on her face.

"Ok, on your marks..."

All of the girl leaned forward.

"Get set..."

They all grabbed the chips and got in a bag-opening-position.

"GO!"

The second Anko said go the girls ripped the bag open and started eating quickly, all of them except Hinata who ate with a pace. Ino was practically choking herself with unchewed chips. Sakura on the other hand was doing quite well, she was quickly eating her chips, but she occasionally stopped. Tenten was so far doing the best, she was devouring the chips in a fast pace. Hinata was doing fairly well, she wasn't stuffing her face with the chips, she was eating them at a normal pace, so she didn't need to stop. Anko was doing well but not as good as Tenten.

"OK STOP!" Anko screamed holding her stomach. All the girls looked relieved, and full. Anko smirked and sat up.

"Ok I got 7 1/2 bags" she announced proudly.

"6" Sakura mumbled.

"I-i-i g-g-got...8" Hinata smiled nervously.

"2" Ino said hotly clutching her stomach in pain.

Tenten stiffened. Her eyes widened and she sighed. This made Ino smirk widely.

"O-ok I a-a-ate..."

Hinata leaned forward.

Sakura's mouth was slightly open.

Ino's smirk grew wider.

Anko smiled happily.

"ALL TEN BABY!!!!"

"AAAUUUGGGGGHHHH" Ino screeched pulling her hair. Sakura smiled slowly and said " Congrats Ten"

The other 3 girls smirked evily, even Hinata. Sakura sighed and stood up, Ino had to remove her tank top and skirt. They sighed heavily and stepped outside Tenten, Hinata, and Anko followed holding their Camcorder. The girls walked into the forest. When they finally reached the boys camp Tenten, Hinata, and Anko hid in a nearby tree while Sakura and Ino stood on the camp grounds facing at the mess hall.

"Well, it was nice knowing ya Forehead"

"You too pig"

Sakura breathed in, started running IN CIRCLES, and started screaming

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Soon enough Ino joined in

"I LIKE GIRLS"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"I LIKE GIRLS-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

"I LIKE G-"

"AAAAAAAA-"

"I-"

"AAA-"

"LIKE-"

"AAAAAAAAAAA-"

"GIRLS"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

A bunch of guys stuck their head out of their cabin's and saw 2 'crazy' girls running around and screaming.

After 30 seconds

Sakura and Ino fled as boys started staring at them weirdly. Anko, Tenten, and Hinata were having the time of their lives. Until...they fell out of the tree laughing their heads off. As soon as they fell Hinata stopped laughing and stared blanky at the boys. Tenten's maniacal laughter turned into nervous laughter. And Anko wouldn't stop laughing.

"Hey their not guys"

"yeah!!"

"Get Jiraiya"

"Yeah"

One of the boys ran off. So Hinata, Tenten, and Anko were just sitting their, staring.

"Anko, what are YOU, doing here"

-----

**UUgghh sorry for making it boring again!!! I promise the next one will be better!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**


	4. Let the Games begin

**Hey here's the next chappie!!**

**Enjoy!!!!**

**-----**

Recap:

_Sakura and Ino fled as boys started staring at them weirdly. Anko, Tenten, and Hinata were having the time of their lives. Until...they fell out of the tree laughing their heads off. As soon as they fell Hinata stopped laughing and stared blanky at the boys. Tenten's maniacal laughter turned into nervous laughter. And Anko wouldn't stop laughing._

"_Hey their not guys"_

"_yeah!!"_

"_Get Jiraiya"_

"_Yeah"_

_One of the boys ran off. So Hinata, Tenten, and Anko were just sitting their, staring._

"_Anko, what are YOU, doing here"_

_-----_

Anko, Tenten, and Hinata slowly looked up. They saw a man with silver hair, holding a green book that said: Make Out Tactics, with a mask that covered his mouth nose and his right eye. Kakashi.  
"What are you doing here" he repeated lazily, his eyes, or eye, never leaving the porn novel. Anko huffed and helped Tenten and Hinata to thier feet

"We _happend_ to win a contest and _happend _to be recording our two losers" she said mockingly emphasising happend. All the guys just looked at them like they were aliens. Finally one boy spoke up, suprised.

"_HINATA_!!!!! IS THAT YOU"

Hinata froze and flinched.

"N-n-n-neji-nii-san!!! I-i-i'm sorry!!!" Hinata squeaked in fear. The boy who spoke stepped out of the crowd. He had long coffee brown hair and pale eyes, like Hinata's. But unlike Hinata's eye's, which were warm and friendly, his were cold and menacing.

"You should be disgraced!!!! A Hyuuga doing something so juvenile, so childish!!!" he barked harshly. Hinata felt tears begining to form as she trembled.

"Leave her alone!!!!!" Tenten shrieked in rage. Everyone looked at her as if she did something crazy. Sakura and Ino ran into the crowd fully dressed. Sakura was carrying a small bag, it's zipper half unzipped.

"Yeah!!! It's not like she broke a law" Sakura said rudely. The girls glared intensly at Neji. Anko and the other guys inched away from The three fuming girls and Hinata, who was cowaring behing her friends. Neji's friends stood next to him smirking at the girls. Except for the blonde boy, who was smiling childishly at the girls, especially Hinata, and a lazy looking one, who yawned.

"Yeah!!! Don't pick on her!!" Ino scolded. Neji glared at Hinata and Ino, who shuddered, but Ino stood her ground.

"Hehe, like we'll waste our time on the likes of _you_" the boy with the hair that resembled a chicken's ass. The girls were about to retort but Kakashi interupted them.

"Sasuke, don't start a fight you know the consequences" The boys scowled at Kakashi, who still didn't look away from his book.

"Troublesome"the lazy boy mumbled.

"Shut up Shikamaru!!!!" The blonde boy screamed, he then turned to the girls. " HI!! I'm Naruto Uzumaki" He stuck out his hand for the girls to shake. Tenten sneered, Ino scoffed, Sakura rolled her eyes, and Hinata blushed.

"Hey, they're too stupid to know what you said" the last boy scoffed. He had two identical marks on his cheeks and messyy broen hair. His eyes were dog-like (they look cat-like to me... but I don't want to offend him so I'll say dog-like, OK!!!) and he had rather sharp teeth."Even my dog could understand the idiot. The boys laughed at the boy's idiotic statement while Naruto scowled.

"At least _I_ know how to take care of _my_ pets" Sakura smirked at Kiba's puzzled face.

"What are you talking about-"

Sakura smiled triumphantly and fully opened the bag she was carrying. There popped out a small white dog. AKA Akamaru.

"Akamaru!!!" Kiba cried as he snatched Akamaru away from Sakura. "What did you do to him!!"he snarled. Sakura glared.

"HEY!!!! I found him in my cabin digging through _our stuff_!!!" Sakura screeched stepping forward.

"You _liar_!!I bet you stole-"

"Hey, don't you _dare _accuse her of stealing, she obviously found him" Anko said rudely.

"_Ahem_" everyone looked at Kakashi, who finally looked up from his book "Yeah, what _really _happend, Sakura?"

Sakura crossed her arms and huffed. "Well..."

**FLASHBACK**

_Sakura and Ino rushed back to their cabin. _

_"I CANNOT believe they made us do that!!" She weeped tragically. Sakura smile reassuingly and pat her o the back._

_"Don't wory, we'll just get them back" Sakura looked at Ino"AFTER you get dressed" _

_Ino smiled. "YEAH!! We'll totally get them good!!!!"_

_The girls ran into the unlocked cabin._

_"Geez, they forgot to close the door" Ino huffed._

_"Gosh, stop nagging and get dressed." Sakura mock scolded. Ino laughed and went into her room._

_Sakura went into her room and went to her bag to retrieve her ipod. She unzipped the bag and reached inside_

_"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH"_

**End FLASHBACK**

The guys stared in disbelief, while Naruto and the girls looked convinced. Kiba snorted loudly.

"YEAH, right!!!" He spat sourly "Who'll buy that bull"

Sakura's eyes narrowed and burned with rage.

"Find, believe what you want"

Kiba laughed evilly while handling Akamaru.

"I WILL"

The girls gaped as Kiba brushed past them.

Kiba 'accidentally' shoved Sakura, making her fly into Ino, who fell on Tenten, who crashed into Hinata, who bumped into Anko, making all of them fly back, into a giant brown substance (NO, it's not THAT, geez nasty minds...). Mud.

The guys looked back and laughed, even Shikamaru.

Ino screamed, devistated. This made the guys laugh one more time and walk back.

"THIS MEANS WAR!!!!!" Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Anko screeched.

-----

The girls camp walked to the lake, where they were having their first activity.All the girls were not very happy. Cabin 25 told them about last night and now the whole camp hated them, even Tsunde, who was very mad at the boys actions.

"They are going DOWN" She screamed for the 37th time that day.

"Don't worry, we WILL make sure they pay" Sakura said proudly.

They all stopped at the edge of the lake. There was the Boy's camp, smirking evilly.

"OK!!!! GIRLS and boys WELCOME TO THE 28th KONOHA CAMP GAMES!!!!!" Tsunde announced happily standing on a rock.

"Konoha WHAT??"

"CAMP GAMES, BOYS VS GIRLS"

"..."

"The rules, you will all need to be in a group of five!! There will be two groups representing you camp!!!Your group will do different challenges versus the other camp!!!! There will be 10 different events, and whoever wins more becomes this years champions!!!!"

Everyone cheered and booed the other team.

"Everyone find you team!!!"

Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata grabbed eachother's arms and searched for a partner. They were some of the few girls who wanted to participate.

"Hey, you need a partner"

"Yeah, you can join us" Sakura said warmly. The girl who join was Temari. She was a few years older than them. She had sandy blonde hair and was very tall. She looked like the sporty type so they let her join.

"OK groups, on the pier" Jiraiya said as he and Tsunde marched towards the pier.

Sakura looked around. She saw Ayame, Moegi, and to their displeasure, Ami, Fuki, and Kasumi.(If you want to know what happend to Kin go to chapter one, and the begining of chapter 2)

On the boy's side she saw Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, and boys she knew as Shino, Rock Lee, Chouji, Konohamaru, and Gaara.

"LET THE GAMES...BEGIN!!!!!!!" Tsunde announced as the rest of the camps cheered and clapped.

"let the games begin" Sakura mumbled under her breath smirking at the guys.

-----

**YAY!!! Finally the Camp Games!!! Didn't see that coming HUH!!!!**

**WELL please tell me the activities...I haven't really come up with any...so, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	5. Archery with a side of Revenge

**Ok I'm sorry!!!!!!!!!!! I deleted my other story (not Konoha high). It wasn't very popular and some people thought it was copied...I'm sad...well anyway heres the next chapter!!!! **

**PEOPLE PLEASE HELP MR THINK OF MORE ACTIVITIES!!! I CAN"T WRITE MORE IF YOU DON"T HELP!!!! I NEED 10!!!!!!!!**

**Heres the activities have (I might change some):**

**Archery **

**Swimming (race)**

**Cliff Jumping**

**Relay Race (around the camps)**

**Canoe race**

**Rock Climbing**

**-----**

Tsunde was in her office with Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Moegi, Ayame, Ami, Fuki, and Kasumi AKA the two teams representing the girl's camp. Trying to help them think of their strengths and weaknesses, so they could put the right team for the write event.

"Ok, the first event is Archery, girls, is anyone here experienced with archery?" Tsunde asked, sitting down, looking at the girls.

"Yes, _I _do" Tenten said smiling proudly. Ami stuck out her tounge and scoffed.

"Yeah, right, I bet I'm _better_" she boasted. Her army of skanks(I got that from Mean Girls), Fuki and Kasumi, nodded.

"Huh, I've seen you play and you suck ass at archery" Sakura hissed, sneering at the lying girls.

"Ami, Tenten, you both claim your good, so I'll test you" Tsunde announced standing up and leading the teams outside.

Tsunde called Shizune over.

"Shizune I need you to get the targets, and the bow and arrows"

"Yes ma'am" Shizune chired and scurried off with Tonton. A few minutes later Shizune came back with the equipment in her arms.

"Uhh, here-you...are..." Shizune said struggling with the extra weight.

"OK, Tenten...Emi get your stuff" Tsunde looked at the two girls.

Ami looked annoyed and said "It's _AMI_"

"Like it cares" Tsunde said pointing to the equipment. Ami huffed and walk to Shizune who was still holding the equipment.

"Girls, get ready" Tsunde announced. She walked towards Shizune, but paused.

"And Tenten" Tsunde whispered "You're gonna kick her ass"

"You know it" Tenten said winking.

Tenten immideatly got into position.Ami was having a lot of troube. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Any day now Omi" Tsunde screamed, getting inpatient. Ami scowled and coninued.

Tenten just stood there smiling mockingly. She knew everyone knew she wasn't going to help her.

Finally after 27 minutes, Ami just got in any position and aimed. Both girls braced themselves, but kept their aim.

"SHOOT"

Tenten released and the arrow hit it dead center. Ami also let go but her went zooming 12 meters past the target.

"Oh yeah!!!" Ino screamed triumphantly .

"GO TENTEN"Sakura cheered.

"YOU DID I-IT!!" Hinata cried in joy.

"Good job Tenten, I'm sure you'll help your friends with archery" Tsunde said slightly surprised.

"Yep, I'll make sure we kick their asses!!!!!" Tenten exclaimed celebrating with her friends.

Ami growled hotly and marched off with her crew.

-----

While the girls were preparing for the event the guys were...a different story...

"Hahaha!! Royal flush, baby!! Down with pants!!!!" Kiba cheered happily slamming down his cards. Sasuke, Naruto,and Neji crossly removed their pants and threw them into a pile of discarded clothes.

Currently Kiba was winning, he still had his pants, underwear, socks, and shoes on. Yes, they were playing strip poker. Neji wasn't doing too badly, he was in second place with his shirt,underwear, and pants on. Sasuke still had on his underwear, pants, and socks on. Naruto was doing the poorest. In the 10 minutes they started this game he had lost most of his clothes. He was wearing bright orange boxers and two unmatching socks. Shikamaru decided to sit out and sleep for the rest of the day, probably afraid to reveal what was undernesth his baggy clothes.

"Damn you Dog breath" Naruto muttered taking off his orange sock. So now he had on orange undergarments...and a bright pink sock. Yes I said _bright pink_.

"Are you gay?" Kiba shot back mockingly, eying Naruto's pink sock. "Hey!! It is soft and comfortable" Naruto replied stupidly, actually saying table.

"Heh, you suck balls at this Naruto" Sasuke said coldly. Naruto was about to reply when-

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL CAMPERS, ARE YOU READY TO TRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"AAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
"AAAAAAAA-"

"keep it down will ya" Shikamaru snorted "troublesome"

Naruto completely ignored Shikamaru's comment.

"What the hell are you doing here" NAruto screamed franticly searching for his clothes.

"Jiraiya told Kakashi who told Asuma who told Baki who told Ebisu who told me to tell you youthful students to go to his youthful office, youthful" Gai said dumbfounded staring at the half naked boys (NOT IN THAT WAY PERVS)

"Oh SHIT!! I Freking forgot" Kiba growled stubbornly leaping up and snatching his discarded clothes on the ground. "SHIT!!"

The guys rushed to Jiraiya's offfice.

Kiba swung the door open to see Jiraiya talking to Shino, Chouji, Gaara, Rock Lee, and Konohamaru all getting up from some chairs.

"Jiraiya we're rea-"

"Oh, good you're finally here" Jiraiya said impatiently "We already decided that Rock Lee's team will be in the first event"

"YES!!! AND I WILL MAKE SURE THAT SAKURA-SAN WILL SEE ME PROVAIL!!!!!!" Lee cried out. Kiba snorted and rolled his eyes.

Then everyone became silent. But Naruto decided to break the unerving silence.

"Aaaww man!!! I wanted to show Sakura my skills!!"

-----

"Ok...no, no , NO" Tenten cried frustrated. She had been teaching Ino how to hold the bow right for more than 30 minutes "God!! I swear you take longer than my grandma when she shaves her back" (ew. that was...sick). Sakura rolled her eyes and glared intensely at the struggling blonde girl.

"Ino-pig, hurry the crap up!!!! I'm going in 5 minutes"

"Shut up Forehead"

"At least I know how to hold a bow correctly" Sakura jeered sticking out het tounge. Ino snarled and reverted her attention back to the bow.

"Ok...like this?"

"No"

"This?"

"NO"

How 'bout this?"

"HELL NO!!!"

Tenten rolled her eyes once again and moved Ino's arms slightly higher. "There"

"Ok, now what"

"Aim at the target...make sure the arrow is in the arrow...focus...now...SHOOT"

Ino let go and the arrow hit the very edge. "Well...it...hit...at least it hit it...I guess" Tenten sweatdropped.

"HA HA!!! Hear that Forehead, I got it in"

"Heh, I got it in too, RIGHT IN THE CENTER!!!" Sakura retored, smiling.

"G-g-g-girls...I think...w-w-we should g-g-go t-t-to t-the m-m-mess hall...now" Hinata squeaked from afar.

"She's right, we need all the energy we have for the event..." Tenten thought out loud.

The girls took off after cleaning up the mess. Temari tagged along because she didn't want to miss dinner.

"I wonder who's representing the guys..." Sakura pondered,slowing down a bit.

"It better be Hinata's cousin and his shit-head friends!! We'll kick their asses" Ino barked pumping her fist up and down.

Sakura's eyes widend. "Oh my gosh!! I totally forgot!!! We NEED to get them back!!!" she gasped.

"I forgot too!!!!!!"

"What'll we do to them?"

"I think I know" Temari piped up. All the girls looked at her, their eyes shining.

"GREAT!! YOU CAN HELP US!!!"Sakura cheered clapping her hands.

"Screw dinner!!!!!" Tenten proclaimed running back to their cabin dragging Temari with her.

"Me too" Sakura and Ino cried running after them.

"W-wait Up!!" Hinata stammered trying to keep up with the excited girls.

The girls ran into their cabin.

"So, whats the plan..." Tenten whispered sitting down across from Temari. Sakura and Hinata took a seat next to Tenten while Ino sat down with Temari.

"Ok...this is what we do..."

-----

"You guys ready!!" Tenten said quietly. Sakura, Temari, Ino, and Hinata nodded their heads vigorously.

"Ok, Sakura, Temari, you guys hold the bags. Hinata you stay infront with me. Ino you watch our backs"

All the girls nodded again and smirked "Ok ladies...it's show time"

The girls slowly climbed out of the cabin and sneakily tip toed to the boy's camp.

The ran along the side of the lake trying to avoid any light. They were able to reach the gates of the camp. "Hide" Tenten hissed at them, and the hid behing a nearby tree.

Tenten saw the chain and locks on the gates and beckoned the girls to come to her.

"What!" Ino hissed when they reached her

"It's locked!!" Tenten hissed back.

"Can't we just use a boby pin?" Sakura asked nervously looking around.

"No...there are a lot of them, and by the time we open them we'd be caught!"

"W-what do we d-do!" Hinata squeaked in terror.

"We climb" Temari said. "We go one by one and eveyone keepes watch for people"

Tenten sighed "It's reckless...but we have to...we MUST GET THEM BACK"

"YEAH!" they whispered.

"I'm first" Tenten announced.

"Second" Sakura whispered.

"T-third" Hinata said shakily.

"Fourth" Temari said roughly.

"I'm LAST!!!" Ino hissed.

"Yes. Now stop complaining and look out" Tenten said climbing steadily up the gate. She stopped at the top and looked at the pointy ends. She looked back down and whispered "Watch out for the ends" The girls nodded in reply and Tenten slid down on the other side.

"Sakura grabbed the bag she was carrying and climbed up with it on her back. When she reached the top she threw it down to Tenten, who easily caught it.

Temari grasped the bars and climbed up quickly. She also threw the bag down to Tenten. She leaped down quietly and nodded to Hinata. Hinata swallowed and shakily rabbed the bars. She started to climb higher and higher, until she reached the very top. She stoped and looked down, obviously frightened.

"C'mon Hinata, you can do it!!!" Sakura whispered looking up at Hinata. Hinata swallowed and looked around. She moved to the other side, closed her eyes and slid down, silently. So all the girls were in, except Ino.

She looked around and climbed up. She was near the top when they heard a loud slam. The girls looked around and spotted Jiraiya coming out of his office. Temari, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata leaped out of sight, leaving Ino grasping on the bars for dear life. Jiraiya kept walking until he reached his cabin. Ino thought it was safe so she climbed higher and higher. She stopped when there was a slight breeze, which moved the chains. She stopped and looked at Jiraiya.

"Who's there?!?!" he said outloud to no one in particular.

Ino started to panic. She looked helplessly at her friends, who looked back at her, equally worried.So she went with her instincts.

She climb over the gate and waited for him to leave. But to her dismay Jiraiya walked over to the gate. He stood there...doing nothing.

The tention was so thick you could cut through it with a weedwacker.

"Hoo! Hoo"

Jiraiya turned his head at the trees. He scowled and threw a rock at the tree. "Stupid bird" he murmurred.

He walked away sluggishly.

When he was out of sight, Ino quickly slid down. She looked relieved and terrified at the same time.

"It's ok Ino, he's gone, we won't get caught" Sakura said reassuringly.

"No.it's not that...it's just...I was wearing a skirt" she choked out looking even more scared. The girls sweatdropped.

"Hey hinata, you ok" Tenten asked looking at hinata, who was rubbing her head.

"Y-y-yes, except he threw the rock really hard" she whimpered.

The girls sweatdropped once again and ran inside the camp looking for Kiba's cabin. The girls saw Jiraiya still up walking around.

"HIDE"Tenten whispered dragging the girls behind a cabin. When Jiraiya's footsteps faded away, Tenten slowly poked her head out of it's hiding shot. She silently tip toed out of cover and waving her hand at the others.

They all just stood there, like complete morons.

"It's clear" Tenten whispered screamed. The girls nodded their heads and followed her. They found Kiba's cabin and twisted the door knob. Tenten growled and turned to the girls.

"it's locked" she mouthed to Ino. Ino nodded and pulled out a bright purple bobby pin for her hair. She handed it to an anxious Tenten. She grabbed it and began working on the door. It made a clicking sound, indicating that the girls were in.

"You guys ready?" Tenten asked

"Hell yeah"

-----

Kiba yawned and slowly stretched. He hesitantly looked around.

'Hey, those girls didn't get us back...sissys' He smirked happily and decided to sleep in.

'Neji could just wake me up' he thought lazily.

He moved around in his bed, trying to go back to sleep when he noticed there was a bright light.

'Ugh, Naruto must've left the lights on...again' he thought geting out of his bed. He got off of his bed with his eyes closed.

"Naruto turn off the goddamn lights" he grunted. Kiba growled and walked farther when-

_SPLASH_

The next thing he knew, he was in the middle of the murky lake, underwater. Kiba quickly swam up and gasped for air.

'What the HELL, those bitches!!!' he thought gasping for air'

His face was bright red and he was treding in the water, gasping for air.

'How the HELL did they get me out HERE' he thought furosiously pounding the water with his fists.

He looked aroung and spotted his bed, sitting on a pier. His eyes widend when he saw his bed.

"Mother-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kiba screamed at the top of his lungs. Why?

He doesn't know how to swim.

-----

Sorry for making it short, but I going to start a new story!!!!

Not on Naruto...guess...just guess...

It's...

Kingdom Hearts!!!!!!!!!!

Tep it's my recent obession...

well I thought of a plot, but I still need a title...

here's the summary...

While chasing a cat Roxas,a stray troublemaking dog, gets transformed into a human by a strange potion he finds in an abandond house. With the help of an average geek Kairi, he has to find an antidote and survive as a human

SO PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!!!!


	6. SOS aka Save Our Story

**People!!!!!!!!!! **

**Please read this!!!!**

**I need a title for my new story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**So if you like or know kingdom hearts help me!!!!**

**I've tried many titles but they suck!!!!!!!!!**

**PLEASE!!!!!! Here's the story summary:**

_**While chasing a cat Roxas,a stray troublemaking dog, gets transformed into a human by a strange potion he finds in an abandond house. With the help of an average geek Kairi, he has to find an antidote and survive as a human**_

**PLEASE REVIEW OR I WON"T CONTINUE MY STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**C'MON IT"LL BE A FEW SECONDS!!!!!!!**


End file.
